Mate of A Celestial Girl
by King-Madrid69
Summary: Natsu was off trying to head home to start playing mobile games on his phone when he hears 5 men trying to rape a girl he knows. When Natsu saves the girl along with her daughter she says he is her "Mate", whatever that means. Natsu is confused as to what she means but she pulls him into a life he never thought he would have.
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail at all. It belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

On a cold night in the location which is called Magnolia a teenage boy with pink spiky hair walks through the streets of Magnolia hoping to get home to start what he refers to as 'Grinding' on one of his mobile games.

"Man I can't grind at all with all the interruptions this city has and I can't even watch a simple movie on my phone without hearing a bunch of loud noises. How else am I supposed to grind for that stupid LR Goku" The Teenager whined while holding onto his smartphone looking at the screen. Suddenly the teenager heard something or somebody particularly from a dark alley a few feet away from him

"Come on missy have some with all of us and you can start by taking off some of your clothes" A man said to a woman while holding to what looked like a baby new born. The man was not alone either, while he was looking at the woman carrying the child who the teenager couldn't describe since there were 4 other guys behind the man who all had some kind of melee weapons in their hands including baseball bats, crowbars, knifes, etc blocking the woman and child's face.

"Like hell I'll take off my clothes in front of you! You disgusting perverts!" The teenage recognized the voice and immedietly knew who it was, Layla Heartfillia. Layla Heartfillia and the teenager went to the same school but the the girl never talked to him nor did the boy talk to her. Layla was a blonde girl with arguably the biggest bust in the whole world, she usually had her hair tied into a bun and she had an athletic figure. She was the most popular and beautiful girl in their school, but the Pinkette never had a reason to talk to her since... well he didn't know. He just never cared about talking to the girl because he was always by himself away from people since he thought he would be better off by himself.

"Fine then if you don't cooperate we'll just take off your clothes for you" The man said when suddenly his fingernails turned into claws while his companions had wings coming out of their backs while their skins were turning reptilian. The woman wasn't fazed at all, all she did was just hold the baby in her hands even closer to her.

"SHIT! They're one of those creatures that are serial killers and are molesters" The teenager said under his breath realizing the situation the girl was in. Yeah that's right, mythical creatures and legendary beings do exist in the world and only 6% of the world's population is 100% 'normal'. Normal meant that an individual would not have any trait that wasn't a trait of a normal human being, didn't have any power of any sort that wasn't human or people having any kind of personality relating to a being which wasn't human. Every kind of creature existed like demons, devils, gods, angels, vampires, werewolves, mermaids, even something as simple as talking cats who could fly. The 94% of the world's population that were all some kind of creature

The teenage boy was one of the remaining 06% that didn't have non-human traits but that didn't the normal humans were dying out. It just meant that all normal humans kept turning into some kind of creature or started to look like one. The 6% of the population that was still human lived in a normal society while the rest of the 94% of the lived in a society that was much more advanced than the regular humans were and also were at war.

Not all of the 94% of the people known as 'Superior beings' or 'mythical beings' were at war. Most of them though were since ever since the world started changing people who were not normal started spreading chaos and claimed territory wherever they saw fit. Others were not happy with that and starting stealing others territory while murdering others who were thought to be 'Super Beings' turned out to be regular humans.

Yeah, the 6% of the normal population used to be 20% but 40% of the population were starting to declare wars while the other remaining 40% stayed neutral and didn't help out the 'normals'. The wars just kept continuing since the Mythicals started getting bigger and formed alliances dragging in another 50% of the mythicals who were neutral into the war.

The teenage boy returned to the scene in front of him and finally decided to step in when the 5 men started walking towards their goal which was the girl and her child. The teen stealithly walked behind the five men and luckily and for some reason they were in a single file line as if they were waiting in a line at a grocery store.

The pinkette went behind the person on the very back and started to wrap his arm around the guys neck then moving his other one to his mouth. The guy struggled before it was only a matter of time before he was rendered unconscious. The teenager went closer to the person that was in front of the guy that he just knocked off and immediately went to karate chop the guys neck to knock him out.

The two remaining guys didn't notice nor did Layla (at least he thought she did) since it was the middle of the night. The teenager then reached into his pocked and pulled out two taser advanced M26c's which were badass enough to discharge 50,000 volts at 26 watts. He then abruptly moved the two tasers and immediately went to the two guys necks giving them no time to react but just feel the pain.

When the two guys finally dropped down the teenager gave each of them a good kick just to make sure they were knocked out. The boy then looked at the two individuals in front of them and then he saw Layla grinning and started giggling for some reason

"What's so funny?" The boy asked the blonde while turning towards her direction growing irritated and confused to why the girl was even giggling where she could have potentially gotten raped, murdered or even both.

"It's nothing, I just thought you looked really cute going out of your way to protect me and my daughter darling" She replied while winking towards the pinkette. This confused the boy since A- She had a daughter and B- she just called him 'darling'.

"What the hell did you just call me?" The boy asked for a clarification to see if he was just hearing things. "I said darling sweetie. Why do you ask?" The blonde clarified to the pinkette while also giving the boy another nickname as if the two were dating.

"Yeah~ no... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! I'm not _darling_ or _sweetie_ , I am **Natsu Dragneel,** don't call me something that is not my name or some sort of petname that suggests that we are dating!" The boy now known as Natsu said to the blonde growing irrated over the events that have occured and the situations that are now happening. Natsu then started to walk away from the alley before Layla starting speaking again causing the boy to sigh of frustation.

"What do you mean darling of course we are dating, not right now at least. But we will considering you are my mate after all" Layla said confusing the pinkette even more while walking closer to the teen while having some sort of seductive smile on her. Natsu then started walking away from the situation and was now regretting that he even stayed long enough to talk to her.

"Honestly darling I was wondering when you were finally going to start making your move on me in school and when you would save me. To be honest I didn't need help anyway since those five disguting scum were nothing compared to me." Layla said while finally directly in front of Natsu wrapping one of her arms around his neck while having the other hold her daughter.

"What the hell are you even talking about at this point? If you didn't need my help you should've just-MMMMPH" Natsu was interrupted when Layla planted her lips on Natsu shutting him up and made Layla start cheering in her head. Natsu was confused and so shocked that he showed no reaction to the blonde's kiss until she forced her tongue inside the pinkette's mouth.

The pinkette felt the blondes tongue exploring all of his mouth and felt it running along his inner cheek before going even further in finding his own tongue. Layla then started rolling her pink muscle around the Pinkette's and started moaning into the kiss making the Pinkette even more schocked before he finally came to his senses.

Natsu attempted to say something but considering the blondes mouth was still on his it just made Layla think he was enjoying their lip lock. Natsu attempted to push the blonde back but she had a tight grip around his neck securing him in place while still rolling her tongue around Natsu's dominating the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity for both of them (Mostly Layla) the blonde finally pulled back from her kiss with Natsu feeling satisfied with what she had just done. "You have no ideal how long I have been wanting to do that darling." Layla said cheerfully while grinning at Natsu. Natsu didn't say anything, instead he just ran off towards the direction of his home hoping to forget what just happened.

"Aw, he's so cute when he's confused. I can't wait until I finally claim him as my mate." Layla said to herself while going to the same direction the Pinkette headed to.

* * *

With Natsu

 _'What the hell was that about?! And what did she mean by mate'!?_ Natsu thought while finally reaching his home and going to bed immediately forgetting his original goal of what to do when he got home. _'Hopefully something like this will never happen again.'_ Natsu thought before closing his eyes entering a world of slumber.

Unknowist to Natsu but the moment he went to sleep Layla snuck into his house quietly through the front door since Natsu forgot to lock it since he was in a hurry. Layla went to Natsu's room and found him sleeping in a king sized bed while deciding to strip of her clothes. When Layla took off most of her clothes but leaving on her bra and panties she along with her daughter hopped on to Natsu's bed with her daughter on Natsu's left side while Layla layed her head on top of Natsu's muscular chest going to sleep herself.

"Good night my one and only mate" Layla said in her sleep dreaming of Natsu, her daughter, and her all together like a family.

* * *

See You Guys Next Chapter! Have an Awesome Day!


	2. Am I? Am I Dead?

Right now Natsu was having in his opinion; the best sleep he has ever had in his life. He was in a comfortable position hugging a body pillow, while the body pillow was hugging him back... Then Natsu just realized, he doesn't own a body pillow nor does he hug pillows in general. He also realized that body pillows do not hug at all, he also smelled the aroma of a what could belong to a female and he felt a pair of time arms around his neck.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw one thing he never thought he would see. It was Layla Heartfillia only in her bra and panties hugging the pinkette's chest tightly while on other side of his bed saw her daughter with her infant arms around his neck. Natsu did not know how those two got into his residence. Natsu came to a conclusion that he was in such a hurry to get home that he forgot to lock his door and did not have his guard up ready for any intruders.

Normally Natsu would have heard or felt anybody coming into his home the moment they entered since when he was a kid a bunch of people tried to rob him or kidnap him. But since Natsu just wanted to forget what happened last night so he had his guard down, getting back to the main cause of his problem. Natsu looked down to see Layla with a contempt smile on her face dreaming about who knows what making the pinkette grow irritated since what right did she have to be in his residence.

"What the hell... ARE YOU DOING?! IN MY HOUSE!?" Natsu yelled at the blonde hugging his body making her stir in her sleep eventually ended up with her waking up with a smile on her face. "Good morning my mate, I see you have woken up early." Layla replied while not answering the question he asked the blonde.

"I said what are you doing in my home?" Natsu asked now sitting up while unknowingly having his arms wrapped around the infants body and now carrying her. Layla also did not let go despite Natsu sitting up then she decided to lean upward towards Natsu's mouth and closed the gap between their lips. She then pulled back from her kiss and now was looking at Natsu's face with mixed emotions.

"Can you? Can you not do that all the time? It gets really irritating." Natsu said getting frustrated by how casually the blonde kissed him with him not prepared for her actions. "What do you mean Sweetie? It was your good morning kiss and I'm not gonna forget to give you those everyday for eternity." Layla said while snuggling up to his chest while purring in contempt.

Natsu was confused and remembered what she was saying to him since the night before today. He recalled her calling him her 'mate', and he did not know nor did he want to know what she meant by that. Then he realized what she last said to him which was 'eternity'. Natsu's curiosity got the better of him and it led to him asking what he does not want to know.

"By the way you called me your mate yesterday, and now you're saying stuff about eternity. What are you even talking about? We're human I'm pretty sure we, or at least me, are not gonna stay alive for eternity." Natsu said to Layla who now was grinning after his questioning and statement. "I don't know about that sweetie, you may be a human... for now at least. But I'm not a human, I am a celestial being." As Layla said that her arm was surrounded in a blue color and it made Natsu feel like he was standing right in front a goddess.

"W-What? What do you mean right now? I am and always will be human! I grew up a human and I'm going to do die as a -AAHH" Natsu was interrupted when Layla suddenly started biting his neck. Natsu would have pushed her away but the thing was... he could not stop what she was doing. Literally the pinkette was incapable of a moving a single muscle from his body, then Natsu felt immense pain throughout his body causing him to yell.

"W-WHAT... DID YOU- GAAH- DO..?!" Layla then took the infant that was still in Natsu's hands and got up from the bed while still looking at Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu, please endure it; the pain will go eventually. So hang in there, please just don't die on me." Layla said somberly and was now starting to tear up for a reason Natsu didn't now or care since all he could think about was just the agonizing feeling throughout his body.

All of a sudden the feeling was starting to fade when it abruptly came with what felt like 100 times stronger than it was a second ago. Natsu started to feel dizzy and could not see since his vision started fading. He felt his body giving out, he did not have the strength to move, not even to open his eyes.

 _'NO! THIS WON'T BE HOW IT ENDS! AT LEAST NOT THIS EARLY!'_ Natsu thought as even his mind started to shut down. He could barely even comprehend what Layla what saying to him When she suddenly went up to him and started to hold on to him tightly. "JUST REMEMBER NATSU! PLEASE JUST DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU ARE MY MATE!" That was the last thing he heard from the blonde before his mind shut out everything completely.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drop. Drop. Drop

Natsu kept hearing little drops of water causing him to wake up but what he saw with his own eyes shocked him. Darkness. Pure Darkness. Natsu could not see anything but darkness, and he did not know what to do until he came to a conclusion.

"Am I... Dead?" Natsu asked himself while now looking at his hands to see or feel if there is any difference between the world he was in to where he is now. Natsu did feel a little odd, in fact he felt like nothing. He felt weightless, numb, and lightheaded. "This sensation... it must really be... probably" The pinkette said depressed while now looking down at his feet.

"Hmph... Guess this is the end of the line... for... Natsu Dragneel... *Siiiiiigh*..." Natsu said embracing the fact that he was now dead when out of nowhere he heard the water dripping again.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Natsu saw the little water droplets and decided to walk towards it since he had nowhere else to go or had nothing to do. Natsu started walking towards it and saw that the water droplets were falling into a puddle where he saw of a reflection of himself. But there was one thing that was off and that was that the reflection of him was not exactly what he looked like as of the very current moment.

It was a reflection of himself when he was a child, Natsu then ducked down towards the puddle to make contact with his reflection. Although when the pinkette made contact with his child reflection the puddle suddenly turned into broken glass catching Natsu off guard.

After Natsu recovered from the sudden shock he felt someone bump into his hip and turned around to see if anybody else was with him. He didn't see anything and thought he was still recovering from what he just saw when he saw a silhouette of a child sitting while hiding their face resting their hands on their knees.

Natsu rushed over to the crying child and now was standing in front of them before he starting speaking to them. "Hey, Kid, what are you crying for?" Natsu asked the child below him but they ignored him and kept crying. Natsu then knelt towards their small height and reached their arm forward before they unexpectedly started speaking.

"I'm scared...! I'm scared...! Please! Go away! Please! Someone help me!" Natsu recognized the voice before suddenly recalling a memory from his past.

* * *

10 Years Ago

 _"I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! Please! Go away! Please! Someone help me!"_ A child said in a small alley hoping to get away from the cause of his misery. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CHILD GO!" A voice that belonged to a male but with a frightful tone yelled. "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT KID?! HE'S PROBABLY OR WILL BE DEAD ALONG WITH THE REST OF THESE NORMAL WORTHLESS PEOPLE!" Another voice said which belonged to a woman this time.

Right now a boy with pink hair was hiding in an alley trying to stay out of a massacre of people who had some kind of supernatural ability. They were destroying the whole population of 'normals' in the area. The boy was almost burned to death, sliced open, and beaten to death. Although he was alive, he was not in good condition. He had first degree burn, his left arm was broken, his right shoulder was dislocated, had a cut on his neck that would probably leave a scar, was beat up etc.

The boy then heard the voice of a man begging someone with a tone of despair and fright. "Please, I beg you! You can kill me, just leave my wife and daughter liv-*BOOM!*" The man was interrupted from a gun that abruptly shot the man.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT WE WOULD LET ANY OF YOU NORMALS LIVE!?" The child was now observing the scene he heard and was shocked to see that he saw a what looked like a shark with a bulky male body holding a glock towards a family. Natsu then looked towards the family and saw a mother holding a child behind her trying to protect her while both of them were shaking. The small boy then saw next to them a middle aged man holding his stomach to where Natsu realized where the bullet from the gun went toward.

Natsu saw the man was bleeding out and wanted to help out but the anxiety and perturbation he had were preventing him from moving. Natsu was trying to calm down and trying to help until...

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

The boy then saw the man who looked like a fish shooting the man who was bleeding out kept shooting all of his ammunition towards him like a dirty animal. The boy's anxiety and perturbation was suddenly replaced with hatred and hostility towards the shark man. Natsu was about to rush to stop it before he saw the objects spread around him.

He conveniently saw a sword which he grabbed immediately then he saw a small lighter and hairspray close to him. Natsu then had an idea while grabbing those two items and immediately went towards the family before something else would happen. "Man I should've only shot you once so you could see the death of your family but at least they saw you die. So it will suffice. Now then ladies any last words." The man holding the weapon said to the two females shaking in front of him and pointed his gun towards them.

"Mommy I'm scared" The little girl said to the older woman while clutching onto her leg more tightly and whimpering. "Me too sweetie... Me too... But Maria, at least we will stay together forever" The woman replied to the girl before crouching and hugging the girl close to her. "We're ready" The woman stated now smiling but with tears falling down her face. "Aw so touching. Well, good luck in he-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" The male was interrupted by someone and now felt a sharp pain through his chest. The man then dropped his weapon and slowly turned his head behind him to see a child holding a sword that was the thing that was causing the pain in his chest. He saw that the sword dug into his back and came through his chest.

The man then coughed out blood before then started to lose his balance and then fell to the ground. When the man fell, the boy pulled the sword out of the man before he hit the ground and saw blood going down the sword. "Y-You little *Cough* Shit. Head." The man said right before he started to close his eyes signalling that he was dead.

The boy was now panting hard trying to calm his nerves when suddenly he saw more people that looked like the man he just stabbed trying to hit the mother and daughter. "LOOK OUT!" The boy jumped towards them pushing them out of the way which caused the one of the individuals to hit his forehead causing the boy to bleed.

He then turned towards the two females and saw that they were in good condition. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO NOW!" The boy yelled towards the two and the older woman picked up the small girl before she started speaking. "Thank You! Thank You so much! We will always be grateful! So please stay safe young one" The woman said before she started running away from the scene when the girl in her arms yelled something. "THANK YOU! STRANGER!"

The boy then turned back to the situation he was now in while now feeling the blood to start descending below his forehead. The blood went below his left eye making him to appear like he was crying blood. "Well looks like somebody defeated Dave boys!" A man said who also looked like a shark said to the people behind him who also looked like him. "Don't you care what happened to your friend" The boy asked while trying to comprehend what was happening now.

"No it just means that he was weak. And also this is going to be fun, you are the first person who I deem worthy of killing. Be honored with death you normal human. It ends here kid. Goodbye." The older male said to the boy holding out his hand towards the boy with nails that looked as sharp as knifes.

"Yeah... It does end here... For You! DIE!" The child yelled as he held out a hairspray in his left hand and the lighter in his left. He flicked the lighter so the flame was out and then he pulled the handle of the hairspray towards the lighter. This caused a huge flame in front of him giving the creature look a likes no time to react but just feel the burn. "JUST DIE! JUST BEGONE ALREADY!" The kid yelled towards the men in front of him.

They were all agonizing in pain while the boy looked at his surroundings and saw that all the buildings were on fire. The fire was now spreading towards the ground now surrounding him making him realize that there was no way out. The boy did not feel anything except contempt because... well he didn't know. Maybe it was from saving the two girls or maybe from killing some of the supernatural people. But he just didn't know what it was.

Although the boy was calm he was still sad since he was probably going to die until he heard someone speak. "Yeah... you thought... you weren't gonna die... Ha.. Ha... Ha... Well let me tell you something before I die... See you... In..." The man that Natsu thought he burned said but did not finish his sentence since he assumed that the burning was too great for him to comprehend and finally died.

This caused the boy to get enraged for the reason of thinking he's going to die with heartless people. He hated it. He despised it... He refused it. "NOOOO-OOOOO-OOO!" The boy yelled as the flames got bigger around him and causing some buildings to fall and all that could be heard was his yell as it echoed all around him.

* * *

Back to the present

Natsu was now back and in front of the child and recognized that it was him from... _that day_. His child self then was now looking at him and was shown to be sobbing. "Please. We can't die. Not Now! Please!" The child version of Natsu said before the darkness that was surrounding him changed completely causing the older Natsu to cover his eyes from the unexpected bright light.

Natsu was surrounded by pure light making the him confused while also started to get dizzy. Natsu fell backwards but did not hit any floor and it just felt like he was falling off the cliff. He then started to hear beeping from a machine that he assumed was one from a hospital.

"Don't go towards the other side! Don't follow the bright light don't!" A man's voice he did not recognize said

"Come back! Come back! Come back to us!" Another man said that he also didn't recognize "Come back to life!" Another individual said

"NO-O-O!" A woman's voice said that Natsu thought he knew but couldn't put his finger on it. Natsu tried to open his eyes but he immediately closed them since he for some reason felt instantly tired. "Where am I...? WHERE AM I?!" Natsu yelled as his voice echoed in the place he was in.

Natsu then was finally able to open his eyes and saw an arm reaching out for him. The pinkette attempted to grab it but when he was only a millimeter away his vision was blinded by a sudden explosion.

Natsu opened his eyes again and saw he that he was now in world the opposite of where he first was. He was in the world he got seconds ago and only saw light. Natsu was now getting frightened of what was happening and couldn't help but yell what he was thinking. "OF ALL THE PEOPLE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO... WHY ME?! ANSWER ME! WHYYYYYYY? Natsu yelled to nobody in particular as he thought he was in some sort of hell that he wished he was not in.

Natsu looked down at his feet and started sobbing since he didn't know what to do and did not want anything more to happen. He thought he was either in hell or a living nightmare.

* * *

See you guys next chapter!


	3. An Unexpected Battle

**_I_ Did not even expect a chapter so suddenly. LOL! XD**

* * *

Natsu has not known how long he has been in the world he has been in ever since his awakening in this place. He had no track of the time, didn't know what was happening, and did not know of a way to get out.

He tried estimating how long he has been in what he can't choose between hell or a nightmare but he deduced it did not matter. To him it felt like hours, days, weeks or months but he ended up not caring since he knew it felt like an eternity.

All he has seen in this world is just horrifying and traumatizing, every second he has spent in this place was something that would scar anyone in the blink of an eye. He saw countless wars being fought, he saw people dying slow painful deaths from torture, he saw numerous supernaturals killing normals. He could not do anything but just watch since each time he tried to aid someone in need he would just fade as if he was turning into a ghost.

He has had numerous encounters with a bunch of legendary creatures that have countlessly beat him to the near brink of death. The only positive thing from that was he gained experience and knowledge on how to hold his own against monstrous creatures. So far he has encountered dragons, dinosaurs, giants, gorillas, lions, demons, and gods. He forgot to add that all of these creatures... were all at minimum, the size of 30 story buildings.

Natsu wished he could have just been erased from existence completely because each time he encountered these beasts he was too horrified to move. The first time he encountered one it was a dragon and it was in the middle of it terrorizing a huge city. The teen saw the beast exhaling flames as it destroyed buildings and killing innocent civilians. The pinkette would have ran away but he was paralyzed in fear and it prevented him from doing so.

The beast halted in their actions and made eye contact with it. He saw it's big glowing yellow eyes starting at him feeling as if though he was burning him alive with them. Natsu attempted to run until it reached out it's big humongous hand and grasped hold of him almost breaking his body. Natsu remembered the feeling exactly of him being held captive by the big red dragon as it attempted to crush his body without killing him.

What surprised him then was when it spitting fire on his body burning Natsu making him have third degree burn all over his body. When the beast threw the teenager over it's back he thought he was out of harm's way, but he was wrong... _Man_ he was wrong. When he tried to stand and leave the area the dragon swung it's tail at him causing him to fly over and hit a burning building. The monster continued torturing the male for a while which made him wish he was spared by death.

But for some reason, he was not killed. In fact each time he thought he was finally gonna die he suddenly wakes up to a different location only to be waiting for another traumatizing event to occur to him. The teen always wondered why he could not just die peacefully, why does he have to be in this nightmare.

Now to where the male is currently at as of this very current moment. Right now the pinkette is walking in the middle of a city that was currently being destroyed due to a war being held all over the city. Natus did not care about anything anymore, he was just strolling through the city while looking down not even sparing a single glance at the events transpiring around him. That was how much the boy has lost his sanity in the new world.

But unexpectedly when the male thought he blocked out all sounds from his head he started to hear beeping. He looked around to see where it was coming from and he found out that he was no longer in the city he was in. Now he was back to the place when he first woke up in this treacherous world.

He was surrounded by darkness yet again which surprised Natsu. He hasn't been surrounded by the darkness ever since he first arrived in the new world. Dragneel started to look around attempting to deduce why he was back in the darkness. He was surprised when the ground starting shaking beneath him, it happened continuously when he concluded they were footsteps. But whose footsteps were they exactly?

The mortal heard the footsteps as they were getting closer and louder, he then turned to the direction the noise was coming from and was looking at a bunch of eyes who were looking at him. He could not see who those eyes' belonged as since everything around him was too dark to see.

The one's who were making the footsteps cleared from the shadowed world and the human saw that it was a bunch of dragons. He recognized one of them and realized it was the first legendary creature he encountered, it was the big red dragon from back then. He saw other dragons behind him that he did not recognize but immediately was ready for any kind of attack from the giant reptilian creatures.

" **Well I figure that you thought that the two of us would never encounter again... Now did you not?** " The red dragon stated while looking down at the mortal who did not say anything but just glared at him and his companions. " **Allow me to commend you the bravery of not being traumatized from me toying for you. As a token of my respect I shall tell you my name... THE KING OF ALL FIRE DRAGON; THE MIGHTY IGNEEL!** " The dragon now known as Igneel roared at the pink haired male as he started to make the ground shake.

The boy did not show any signs of movement as all he did was just observe the dragon as it started exhaling fire from his nasal and oral. While the red dragon was occupied in his actions, one of his companions stepped forward and the male was shocked when he saw that the dragon was literally made and covered with fire. " **I also applaud you the courage for challenging us, but let us see if you have the strength to back it up.** " The flame covered reptile said to the mortal.

While the two dragons in front were appearing to raise their power, their companions were also starting to show their powers. " **FOOLISH PRIMITIVE LIFE FORM! You are about to witness the power of the greatest dragon ever whose name is known throughout my kind: ACNOLOGIA!** " A black scaled dragon said as he then was surrounded in a blue flame being twice as big as the other two dragons the teen first saw.

"Go on, get your friends to go all out too. Show me your power." Natsu said as what felt like the whole world he was in was shaking. Even though the boy told the dragons to reveal their power to him, he was starting to get nervous about what he was going to do in this situation. But he was not backing out. _Not now_. _Not ever_.

" **Tell you what human, we will let you live if you just admit that you are terrified of our power.** " Igneel said as he looked down upon the teenager but what he said next surprised him. "I AIN'T NO BITCH!" Natsu yelled at the dragon which he was starting to regret on what he just claimed. Natsu decided there was no other choice anyway so he got into a battle stance.

Acnologia suddenly flew towards the male and swung his tail towards Natsu causing him to fly off 30 feet. The boy was shocked since he landed inside a building, he was confused on how he got there. He went towards the hole he made from the impact of his landing and saw that he was now in an abandoned city. " **In case you don't know, the world we are in changes randomly so we will be fighting in various locations."** The flame covered dragon stated before he dove his fist towards Natsu's body while he was still in the building causing it to collapse.

Natsu was sent off flying into the air before another dragon he saw within the crowd flew straight to him and dug it's giant foot into the boys entire body. The teen then descended to the ground quickly making him land on the concrete. He then made an effort to stand before a giant scaled hand wrapped itself around his body crushing him, it then shoved Natsu's face into the building next to him and slid him across the end of it.

The teenager was now on top of a small diner and saw his reflection in a tiny piece of broken glass. He saw that that his forehead was bleeding all over and that he had cuts on his cheeks and mouth. He wondered how he was even still standing but went back to the task at hand which was to survive the overgrown lizard's attack.

He was grabbed once again but it was by the black scaled dragon who only grabbed the boys face while starting to speak. " **COME ON BOY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP?!** " The giant reptile asked the human while grinning sadistically. "Uh, I never really learned how to. Hehe" Natsu said while smiling knowing that he was _fucked_.

The dragon let go of the pink haired teen's face while sidestepping over to show Natsu that one of the dragons was building up an attack which what looked like would and will cause immense pain. The dragon then shot the attack towards Natsu which successfully made contact with and once again made him fly off to another building.

The human was surprised when he landed on grass and a bunch of flowers, luckily he had enough time to observe his surroundings. He saw now in some sort of temperate grassland, he saw a small river nearby next to a where he landed, and saw the flowers he landed on which were mesmerizing. If he was in the world prior to this one he would think someone would be having a picnic in a spot such as the one he was at currently.

Natsu got the useless thoughts out of his head when he heard creatures roaring from above him. He has barely realized that he was against what looked like an army of 10,000 dragons. The male laughed humorlessly knowing that the situation he was in was far worse than dying, he looked down at his body and saw the injuries he possessed from the dragons' first few attacks.

His whole body was covered in cuts, bruises, dirt, and blood. He felt a few broken ribs, limbs, and immense pain. Natsu was also extremely fatigued and was panting heavily trying to catch his breath while collecting his thoughts. "Okay... * _Pant_ * Just... * _Pant_ * Need... * _Pant_ * * _Pant_ * * _Pant_ * * _Pant_ * To think of a countermeasure against them. * _Pant_ *" The panting male said to himself as all the dragons started to land right in front of him stimulating him to prepare for another beat down.

Igneel then shot tiny projectiles from his giant claws approaching Natsu at the speed of sound giving him no chance or time to evade. It made contact with his abdomen making the boy lose balance from the supreme damage it held. He then landed on his knees before the dragon shot various projectiles throughout his body.

It went to his shoulder making Natsu automatically hold it hoping to ease the pain. Another approached him which was stronger than the last few causing him to bleed down his arm. The boy held his arm hoping to stop the bleeding from being to great. Another came towards his other arm leading to him not feeling anything in both of his arms.

Another came towards his knee which also led to him bleeding in another spot, Natsu lost his balance once more and was falling to his side before. Another projectile made contact with his other knee causing him to fall on his back. The teen was pretty sure he was now in a puddle of his own blood from the projectiles shot at him.

 _'WHOA...! All this is my blood...? It feels like I'm taking a warm bath... Crap ...now I feel cold Damn, I knew I was fucked, but not this bad... Man those projectiles feel like actual bullets but ten times worse'_ The boy thought in the midst of his vision starting to blur and feeling the pain starting to lessen.

" **WAKE UP!** " Anologia yelled as he stomped his whole foot on the poor boy " **TORTURE IS NO FUN IF YOU ARE NOT CONSCIOUS!** " He yelled as it pried the human wide awake making him feel miserable. "GUUUUUUUUUUUH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled across the grassland as the pain started returning. This kept continuing for a while before one of the dragons grabbed his face which Natsu could not see any longer due to the pain being too great for him to see clearly.

" **WELL NOT THAT THIS HASN'T BEEN FUN PUNY MORTAL... BUT IT'S TIME WE PUT AN END TO YOUR MISERY!** " Natsu recognized the voice and realized it was Igneel's, the dragon then wrapped its hands around his head and body attempting to crush and burn his body to death. "Y-You... had no reason..." Natsu said not having the strength to finish his sentence. " **I DIDN'T NEED A REASON!"** The dragon replied sadistically.

With the last bit of strength he possessed, the male attempted to escape the dragon's hold on him but it was no avail. " **WHAT?!** " The reptile asked as his flames were being absorbed by the boy's body shocking him and his allies. It wasn't only the red dragon's but it was also many of his kind's as well.

"GRRRRRAAAAAH" Natsu grunted as he escaped the over grown lizard's grip and suddenly felt strength in his body returning. Natsu landed on the grass while he unknowingly had rainbow colored flames surrounding his body. "Dragons... GET READY FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" Natsu said as the flames surrounding him suddenly darkened completely.

All the dragons witnessed the boy as the fire he unintentionally absorbed was giving him enough strength to stand. " **HE DID IT... HE ACTUALLY DID IT.** " The flame covered dragon said in amazement confusing every dragon he was with. " **ATLAS... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?** " Igneel asked the dragon now known as Atlas.

" **HE ABSORBED OUR POWER WHEN WE WERE USING OUR FLAMES TO STRENGTHEN OUR PUNCHES. SINCE HE IS NOT A SUPERNATURAL THAT MEANS HE MIGHT'VE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE ANYONE'S POWER. THAT DOESN'T MEAN JUST ANYONE CAN DO IT. IT TAKES A WILL TO LIVE THAT DEFIES ALL TO HAVE THE STRENGTH TO DO THIS. THIS DOESN'T MEAN HE WILL ALWAYS HAVE IT, THINK OF IT AS A LAST RESORT. SINCE HIS BODY DOES NOT CONTAIN OR OWN ANY TYPE OF ABILITY, THIS SUDDEN POWER UP IS DESTROYING HIS BODY** " Atlas replied to his ally's question.

Natsu heard all of this and knew what he said was true, for the last part at least. He could feel his bones fracturing and breaking, his whole body was in pain as of right now. But that did not matter, he looked down at his hand and saw it was covered in calm black flames which confused him. His opponents' flames burst with angry and uncontrollable power that would cause earthquakes and tsunamis. But his felt so calm and delicate that he thought if he released it all it wouldn't even stir water.

But the reptiles felt it's power, it felt equivalent to all their power combined but stored inside the boy's body with only enough leaking out to showing that he had no knowledge of what he did. They noticed the boy looking up from his hand and was now glaring at the dragon army right in front of him. The boy unexpectedly flew towards them in the blink of an eye and brought his fist towards Igneel's face making him fly off a good distance.

The reptilian army did not expect this as he then dug his foot into Acnologia's stomach causing him to fly off towards Atlas catching him off guard. The area around them started to change once again and Natsu finally noticed when the scenario started to change. They were now located in the arctic, he was confused on why he was not feeling frostbite or anything.

He deduced that it was probably his unexpected power-up that was keeping his body warm. Natsu spotted the dragons were below him and decided to go on the offensive. Conveniently he was on top of a mountain and he kicked it as hard as he could resulting in an avalanche falling towards his enemies. The dragons started to fly up before Natsu jump towards them knocking them back down into the snow.

Natsu suddenly saw one of the dragon's tails covered in iron going straight for him but he flipped in the air avoiding the attack and hitting the dragon behind him. He then grabbed the iron covered tail and spun it circles hitting the dragons that surrounding him also knocking back on the ground and towards the ocean.

Suddenly the male was attacked by an attack from Acnologia causing him to fly off towards another mountain. Luckily he landed on snow and was dealt less damage than he thought. He saw that the black scaled dragon was flying straight at him looking to punch his body inside the mountain. Natsu then concentrated his power in his right hand and right leg to counterattack.

He then jumped off with his right foot and tried focusing the remaining power from his foot to his right arm while going closer towards Acnologia who pulled his fist back to add more strength and pushed it back aiming towards Natsu while he did the same thing.

When their fists collided it created an explosion and multiple shock-waves causing all the snow around them to melt, and clear up all the clouds in the two flew back from their collision not expecting what just happened. When Natsu landed, he felt like he landed on some sort of moving object. Natsu opened his eyes and saw that the location he was in changed once again and now he was at a carnival.

The carnival appeared to be full of life and all the rides were running confusing Natsu. He looked around to see if there were any civilians around but there weren't any and he sighed in relief. Natsu felt a little strange but he put that thought aside as Atlas came for him attempting to attack him. The boy then attempted to dodge but was shocked when his foot made contact with his body making him gasp in pain before the dragon spun around and used his tail to attack him.

The boy failed to realize that Acnologia and Igneel stealthily flew behind him and started sending a barrage of punches and kicks towards him. Natsu had no chance to counter attack or escape the trio ganging up on him. He just attempted to block all their attacks hoping not to give in to the pain he was receiving.

One of the dragons suddenly threw his body towards a Ferris wheel causing it to stop rotating from the impact. " **WELL, WELL... WELL. LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAS LOST THEIR STRENGTH** " One of the dragons taunted that irritated Natsu but could not do anything but just lay there and pant. " **WE GAVE YOU AN OPT** ION..." Igneel said as he flew towards the panting mortal.

" **AND YOU SPAT IN OUR FACE** " He said before descending his fist upon Natsu making the Ferris wheel collapse on top of him. The pink haired male emerged from the pile of rubble and everyone noticed he no longer had fire surrounding his body. The teen made an effort to walk forward but was just stumbling and catching himself before he falls.

Acnologia then had his giant fist in front of Natsu looking like a fist bump but he knew that not his intention. " **ETERNAL FLARE...** " He said before thousands of stars rained down upon Natsu abruptly and painfully. When the attack cleared, Natsu was shown in a crater the size of the carnival as he was all bloody but still miraculously standing.

Natsu started to fall back but he suddenly leaned forward and was now crouching while grunting in pain. He was shaking from the agonizing torture the dragon dealt, he was grunting and moaning from the aching feeling before he unexpectedly coughed up blood. This caused the dragons to smile and start chuckling from the actions the mortal was doing.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Natsu yelled towards the sky before clenching his fist attempting to fight back and started running while stumbling every now and then to his enemies. " **PATHETIC.** " They all said in unison before they all started building up attacks from their mouths.

" **DRAGONS'...!** " They all said in unison as they all directed their attacks on the pink haired male as he got closer to them. " **ROOOOAAAAAAAAR!** " They unleashed their attacked at the exact same time and aimed towards their target.

"HIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu yelled as well but before the 10,000 attacks came towards him and connected sending him to oblivion. He was transported back to another location which was a sewer this time but without the dragons. Although the last thing he heard was all the dragons laughing maniacally as their laughter echoed throughout the world and his head.

Natsu finally was knocked out and thought he was just going to wake up to another scenario in this world. But the thing was he didn't. The boy deduced that he was finally gonna be erased from existence and started to laugh but was now feeling regrets.

"Dark... It's getting dark... The light is fading... My Strength is fading... Why...?" Natsu whispered as he succumbed to the darkness and did not wake up this time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Have a great day guys!**

 **-KING is out!**


	4. Back in the Real World

**Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

This was all Natsu was hearing, just constant beeping from a machine. The beeping suddenly got faster out of nowhere slightly scaring the male and it caused him to wake up panting and sweating. The teen observed his surroundings and saw that he was in empty hospital room. The pink haired male looked around and noticed an open window and realized that it was night time.

He was about to jump out when he noticed the attire he was wearing which was a hospital gown. The teen took it off before he spotted a tank top and some sweats right next to the bed. He took them and started putting the clothes on. This was when he realized where he was or where he wasn't at least.

"Am... I? Am I back in the real world?" The male asked himself as he realized that he did not wake up in the world of darkness. He also felt that he felt different than the world he was back on, he felt... like himself. He had no weird feeling. While he was now cheering to himself that he was free from the nightmarish world he decided to get out of the hospital room before someone would notice that he was awake.

Natsu walked towards the window and saw that the ground was pretty close so he jumped off finally free. When he touched the ground the pink haired male was suddenly struck by fatigue causing him to collapse on the ground panting. He did not expect to be feeling exhausted but then again he still did not know how long he was asleep. Now that the boy thought about it, who even took him to the hospital?

He didn't have any family or close friends that know where he lives nor does he have any guests at all. Then the teenager quickly remembered what he was doing before entering that world of darkness. He remembered the blonde and her child sleeping with him when she bit his neck causing him immense pain. This memory caused the male to frown upon remembering the girl in his residence.

The boy got back to the task at hand which was finding a way back to his home but with him feeling exhausted it won't be easy. He attempted to stand straight but all it did was just making him collapse once again on the ground. The pink haired male decided the best he can do is just stand in a crouched position or lean against some buildings. The boy did not know how he would go home unnoticed or how long it would take to realize that he was not in his hospital bed.

Luckily since it was the middle of the night the teenager could go through alleys and passageways where hopefully he would not be detected. He started limping towards his destination which was finding a street he would know of and find a way from there. Slowly but surely he was no longer feeling fatigued and was starting to walk properly. That was until he heard ringing from the hospital he escaped from frightening him and making him lose balance causing him to stumble a bit.

This confused him since it sounded like the ringing was literally right next to his ear since which sounded impossible. The ringing should not be that loud considering Natsu was now a few blocks away from the hospital so the noise should _not_ be that loud. The boy continued what he was doing and ignored the ringing until he heard someone speak.

"And just where do you think you're going? Why aren't you in your bed?" Without turning around the male knew who it was and suddenly started running away from the voice. Natsu had no means of looking back since he was intending to run from the voice as far away as possible. Luckily since he in still in an alley and knew every alley in the city he knew where to go and hide or run.

Natsu saw a fence in his way and swiftly jumped over it like a champion. "SWEETIE GET BACK HERE!" The male could tell that the voice was following him, while he heard the person followed him he was certain that they will _not_ keep up with him. He was _sure_ of it. In the midst of his running the boy spotted a balcony a few feet above him and luckily since he was in a very narrow alley he jumped on the two walls between him helping him get to his destination.

Since Natsu was very agile and athletic he was doing all these actions with ease while also having fun. "YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I CAN EVEN TRUST YOU AFTER YOU PUT ME IN A COMA FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!" The boy yelled to the person trying to follow him but was having a hard time. The pink haired male was now on the balcony and jumped across it landing on a roof but he did not stop there. He was still running jumped mid and short distances across buildings trying to lose the person following him.

The boy was hit with a problem when he now stood in front of a building way bigger than the one he was on not giving him any chance of going over. Or so he thought, he spotted various windows and jumped to the building. The teen caught himself on one of the windows and continued going upwards towards the roof. When he reached the roof he looked towards his right and saw a dumpster filled with many trash-bags.

He jumped downward hoping to gracefully land to which he did successfully so he didn't land completely in the dumpster. The male jumped out of the dumpster and went deeper into the alley he was in and saw a ladder leading towards another alley. "Okay come on parkour parkour parkour! PARKOUR! PARKOUR!" The male yelled as he was jumped from the ladder and landed in a new alley. He now was running out the alley hoping to see that he was closer to his premises.

Natsu was ecstatic when he saw his home and immediately went towards it until he heard the voice following him once again. "Not bad sweetie, that was fun!" The person said causing the male to sigh in dissappointment and finally looked at the person who successfully traced his steps. "What do you want, Layla Heartfillia?" Natsu asked with a frightening calm tone. "What do you mean Natsu? You're now officially my mate and I have a right to visit you." Layla replied while now grinning.

The male was infuriated with her always saying that so he walked towards her and grabbed her collar while glaring at her. "Shut... Up... I am not your mate I don't even know what that m-" He was cut off as the blonde suddenly planted her lips on his making Natsu's mind go blank. But he was not just going to let this slide, he unexpectedly grabbed the blonde's arms and threw her away from him. She landed on her feet making the teenager realize that she was agile as well.

Natsu sighed as he knew that this conversation was getting nowhere and he probably won't get the answers he wants from the girl so he turned back to his domain to enter it. Conveniently it was open and the pink haired male ignored the woman's confused face. He walked towards his living room and sat on the couch trying to comprehend what just happened ever since he encounter the woman.

He decided that this was getting him nowhere and threw away the thought while now just starting at the floor with lifeless eyes. The only sound he was hearing was just a clock on his wall constantly ticking giving the boy a comforting sound. The boy hoped his heart was going as steady as the clock was because his chest was now hurting and his eyes were watering. Tears were now escaping the teenagers eyes as he continued just starting at the floor.

Natsu knew that he was indeed crying but he was not sobbing or whimpering. He did not know why he was crying at all, maybe it was from staying in that world for so long or maybe that he barely woke up from that coma. But at the moment he did not care what the reason was as long as the tears were falling down his eyes distracting him from thinking straight.

The pink haired male heard his door open and close and deduced that Layla now entered his home. He heard her footsteps on his hard wood floor as she made her way towards him before he started speaking. "Just... What...? What do you-" He was cut off by her once again as she abruptly wrapped her arms around his body and started muttering into his neck.

"Thank goodness... Thank goodness... You're okay... You're okay... I th... I thought you were going to die." She whispered while trying not to try in front of the man. This confused Natsu since he wondered why she even cared about him at all, she never paid any attention to him in the years he has known her. So why start now. "What are you saying? You mean I could have... died?" Natsu asked but he would not be shocked or scared since entering that treacherous world he hopes to never enter again.

"Yeah you could have died, you had a 40% percent chance of dying. When I left to talk with some doctors about your condition for a second and come back to see you gone. I got scared and thought somebody kidnapped you." This confused the male since he could not think of a reason on why someone would kidnap him and what it would benefit if he was kidnapped.

"Why would anyone kidnap a mortal like me? What's the point if I don't have any family or friends for people to threaten so why?" Natsu asked Layla as she still had her slender arms wrapped around his torso. "I told you, since you are now my mate, people will want to kill you. Whether it's to cause me pain or to separate you from me." She finally replied to a question the pink haired male asked.

"I'm assuming that you are talking about you being a celestial being and me simply being a regular human. Since I am no god or legendary being such as you people are going to think that I am a pathetic weakling who does not deserve you or am simply easy bait to kill." The male said to the blonde as he was starting to put pieces together on why she was worried. She simply gave a look of surprise as she awed at Natsu.

"Yes, that's exactly it, but how did you come up with that?" Layla asked while still looking at the pink haired teen. "I recalled something on you being a celestial being and as you would call mate while also saying people would kidnap me. You also said that it would be to separate me from or you or cause you pain so I deduced the reason of why someone would kidnap me." The teenager replied to the woman's question on how he figured the motivation behind possibly being held hostage.

The teen was always sharp-witted and astute throughout his life so coming up with a solution was not that big a deal to him. But it was not very helpful for him to fend himself against any supernaturals. He realized he was getting distracted by useless thoughts and finally decided to confront the woman for answers he has been looking for and he knew what questions he knew to ask first.

"Why am I your mate and how was I chosen for it?" The teenager asked the blonde catching her slightly off guard although she should have expected it. "Alright I guess it is about time of me telling you." She replied before she started grinning and started giving him the answers he wanted.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy your day! Bye! Later!**

 **-King Out**


	5. Unexpected Encounters

**Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

Right now Natsu was standing on the edge of a cliff just staring at a huge waterfall right in front of him. He was hoping to clear his mind from all the details a woman had given him the night earlier. She had explained that he was destined to be her one and only lover for god knows what and it made him have mixed feelings. One was anger because he had no say in the matter because she had already marked him as hers. Another was confusion since he wondered if there was anybody who would just agree to this kind of thing.

He did not have a feeling of happiness inside of him since he rarely knew the girl nor did he think he had any feelings for her. Now all he can think about is a certain blonde girl ever since his encounter with her a few weeks ago. Although he did not have feelings for her right now, she certainly had strong feelings for him.

He heard the woman say that she was by his side the entire time he was unconscious, she was the only one who has ever cared about him,, and she also stated that she loves him with all her heart. But he still did not get it. How could a some sort of goddess love a normal human with no power whatsoever love with all their heart? He recalled her saying that he saved her and her daughter's life a day before he even knew her and changed her.

The pink haired male could not think of any day he has encountered his now so called Mate before the night he saw her in an alley. Natsu got the thoughts out of his head since he knew that thinking was going to get him nowhere, right now he was recalling some memories of the spot he was standing on. The edge of the cliff where he was standing has been a destination for people just to let go of their problems, or just end all of their problems.

He remembered one day when he was still a kid heard an elderly man whimpering about the loss of his family. He tried to soothe the poor male but when he started to walk up to him, the elder jumped off the cliff while looking at the child smiling. That was the first death he saw from the very spot, after that day Natsu started questioning why the elder would smile when ending his life. But then on he kept seeing various people just scream out the top of their lungs or just tear up all their problems away.

' _We all look for meaning behind the tragedies that befall us, and sometimes the meaning is there. But sometimes kid..._ _terrible things just happen_ _._ ' The male remembered someone saying something like that from when many battles and wars were starting to form a few years ago. For some reason, Natsu felt like jumping to see if he would finally die but then he realized what point would there be if he did. If he wanted he could just end it all by taking one step, but what was stopping him.

Literally, he felt like someone or something was stopping him from taking that finally step. He could not move a single muscle, he felt numb, queasiness, and sick. Natsu could not even think straight for a second without blanking out, suddenly he felt like he was struck by lightning on every single part of his body. The teenager closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in front of a giant door.

The door was the only thing he saw because everywhere else he looked all he was was just a world of void. "Don't tell me if I am back in this stupid world again?!" He yelled towards the sky as he hoped that was not the case. " **WELCOME NATSU DRAGNEEL, IT IS NOW TIME TO GIVE YOU YOUR NEWFOUND POWER.** " Someone said behind Natsu and saw that a Giant was standing right behind him. The teenager could not make out the face since they were to tall for him to see their facial features.

"What are you talking about?" He asked the giant who was standing in front of the door growing confused when they said it was time to give him power. " **SINCE YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE WORLD WHAT YOU CONSIDERED HELL, I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU, A MORTAL WHO HAS A WILL TO LIVE THAT DEFIES LOGIC. THE SUPERNATURALS HAVE CONSIDERED YOU WORTHY OF TWO TYPES OF POWER THAT WILL HELP YOU LIVE ON.** " They said as they pointed their finger at smaller being.

" **ALTHOUGH YOU WERE CONSIDERING TO COMMIT SUICIDE, WHICH WHAT WE CONSIDER THE COWARD'S WAY OUT. YOU STILL SHOW AN IMPRESSIVE ABILITY SINCE YOU DID NOT DO IT IN THE END. NOW THEN PREPARE TO BE A NORMAL MORTAL NO LONGER AS YOU WILL RECEIVE STRENGTH FAR BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION.** " The pink haired male listened as the giant told him about receiving some sort of power but he did not want it so he decided to intervene during their explanation.

"Uh, excuse me, listen I don't want the power." The male attempted to get the giants attention but they were still giving some sort of explanation making the teenager realize that the giant was about to do something crazy. "HEY I DON'T WANT THE STRENGTH SO-"

" **ALSO AS A BONUS WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER ENTER THE WORLD YOU WERE IN FOR QUITE A WHILE WHICH IS LOCATED BEHIND THIS DOOR. NOW THEN WE BANISH THEE FROM THIS SPACE...** " They said as they grabbed a giant hammer from the sky above them. "W-WAIT! I SAID I DON'T WANT THE POWER-"

" **AND TIME!** " They yelled as they swung the hammer towards Natsu making him fly off away from the giant. The pink haired male turned his head to see where his landing would be when he suddenly saw that he was now falling from the edge of the cliff that he was standing on earlier. He knew that he probably or certainly will die from the fall since the river was at least 1000 feet from the ground. He would have attempted to grab on to something but he was nowhere near enough distance to grab anything.

The teenager was now reaching closer to the ground and attempted so he would land on his feet to lessen the impact when suddenly he could not feel his legs. The male started to panic wondering why he could not move his legs when he could also could not feel his arms. He was now out of options to try to move any part of his body beside his head as he was now in close distance towards the river beneath him. Anger suddenly arose his body and he just yelled out his frustration as he could not do anything.

"GOD DAMMIT! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He yelled before he landed in the river waiting for death to reach him but then he suddenly could move his limbs and went to get out of the river. "*Gasp* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" The teen just tried to catch his breath but then wondered how he was still alive. Granted the landing did hurt a lot, but not enough for him to die apparently.

The male crawled his way back home or until he had the strength to fully walk. He then collapsed on the grass panting from the exhaustion he suddenly felt while starting to feel lightheaded. Natsu was starting to feel cold from his clothes since they were wet and sticking to his body. He discovered that he was still leaving a trail of water behind and some blood also. "Great! Just Fucking Great!" He said while hoping to get home to patch his wounds

The teenager used all of the strength he could muster up and stood up fully while still aching slightly. He started running at full sprint since he knew he would not be able to keep up the act for long before it was a matter of time when he would collapse again. ' _Come on! Pain is just weakness leaving the body! Pain is weakness leaving the body! Pain is weakness. Leaving the BODY!_ ' He said to himself hoping to ignore the pain that was increasing all over his body.

He was then unexpectedly tackled by someone who he did not recognize as they sent him towards a brick wall. "Yep... The pain is not gonna go away for a while..." The pink haired teen muttered before he was suddenly picked up by his leg leaving him upside down facing the chest of the person who just tackled him. "So you're Layla's mate huh? Gotta say you are the _Grand Central Station_ of disappointment man." He said before he dug his fist into Natsu's stomach causing him to wince and gasp in pain then started slamming him into the ground and more into the wall.

The teenager attempted to prepare himself wherever to was going to get slammed but the person was too fast for him to ready himself. Natsu decided to go on the offense and swung his foot towards the guy's face which did not have any effect. "Well well well... You did it now dude." He said while he punched the pink haired males abdomen and slammed his face into the ground. The teen then felt a giant hand wrapped around him and suddenly had a sense of Déjà vu before it was crushing his entire body.

"Come on old man, you should leave this guy to me." The male that Natsu first encountered said while the one who owned the giant hand started speaking. "Gildarts my boy, you don't mean to think I am just gonna leave you alone with the brat. I wanna have some fun too" A short elderly man said before he threw the male in his grasp towards his directions and drew his other giant fist towards Natsu's body before the other male kicked his body into the air. The pink haired male had no chance of countering either of the two as he was still in pain from earlier events

The pink haired teen hoped he had some time to think of a strategy before the elder appeared above him and was covered in what looked like some destructive light while he struck his giant foot over the taller male's body making him fly towards the ground faster landing on his stomach. Upon the impact Natsu coughed out blood when realizing that he knew he was in trouble. The pink haired teenager turned his body over so that he was lying on his back until the man known as Gildarts wrapped his hand around Natsu's face picking him up while smirking.

" **All Crush** " He said when he thrusted his hand forward and created a cross-shaped blast of energy and was went for the poor pink haired male's body. Natsu was sent back flying once again as he landed on another brick wall creating a crater behind him. The male was stuck for a bit until his body then collapsed on the ground.

Even though the male knew that he was a quick thinker and often analyzed situations with ease and accuracy he knew that he was no match for the two as it felt that the two were in sync with each other so attacking one alone was not an option. Another option he thought was running away since he knew that he was gonna get nowhere if he decided to fight them head on. The pink haired teenager concluded that he should try stealth in order to at least hope of making it out alive by the end of the day.

The teen decided to begin his strategy when he got behind the brick wall and smashed it with his foot. Luckily since he was roughly smashed into it, it was effortless to do so and turned the wall into a hail of rubble blocking the two individuals' visions. While their vision was blocked they felt sharp pains towards their stomach since it hit a pressure point and felt extremely heavy. The two went towards the direction the pain went and threw their fists towards it.

Unfortunately the two individuals hit one another catching each other off guard and yelled at one another. "WATCH WHO YOU'RE HITTING YOU GEEZER!" Gildarts said while the elder starting retaliating. "OH SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW HUH GILDARTS? WELL LET'S SEE WHO'S FAULT IT WILL BE WHEN I BREAK YOU!" He said when his body started to get bigger, in the midst of doing so he realized what the two were doing and forgetting about another individual. "Wait Gildarts, we should not fight amongst ourselves. The brat is trying to turn us against each other, we can not have that." He concluded to the taller male.

"I have to say I am impressed with that boy, behind that doubtfulness and ridiculous hair, there's a shrewd fighter" The short male said making the taller one chuckle and also commented."Yeah, you're right. Looks like behind all that insufferable disappointment is going to be a dead man too." He said while smirking sadistically.

"Oh Faggot Andy and Raggedy Ann, trust me... You two couldn't fathom the amount of dead men behind me." A voice that belonged to the pink haired male said in an echo around the area startling them a bit.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Hope You Guys! enjoy your day! Bye! Later!**

 **-King Out**


	6. Time To Fight Back

**Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

Right now a short elderly man and a tall Orange haired male are looking around frantically looking for something, or someone more specifically. "You giant dumbass Gildarts! How could you let the brat have the opportunity to give us the slip?" The elder said to his companion who grew irritated at his statement. "Oh so now it's my fault huh? You also could have done something too Makarov so I don't want to hear anything from you!" He countered.

"You guys make me laugh, but it's not because you're funny. It's because are kind of pathetic, come on, you need two supernaturals just to defeat one normal. Saddest thing I seen all day and I almost died too." A pink haired male said right in front of them with his hands in his pocket. "What did you say kid?!" Gildarts said as he leaped towards Natsu's direction with his fist covered in magic. When the orange haired male thought he would have made contact with the pink haired teens body, he unexpectedly went right through him.

"What the?" Gildarts asked as he was confused on what just happened. "That was an afterimage, I thought he was just a normal mortal." The tiny elder said as he tried to figure out how the pink haired teenager could make an afterimage. The teen popped out again from behind a tree when the older male attempted to clash his fist towards him. Just like with Gildarts the attack went right through him. Multiple images of Natsu started appearing as they walked in a circle surrounding the two individuals.

"Wait that is the Rhythm Echo: a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. It's one of the techniques the normal mortals use to get out of a situation. Dumb Kid, do you think that you can just simply run away from us?" Makarov asked the multiple images of the pink haired boy waiting for a response but nothing came. In time Gildarts was starting to grow frustrated so he was covered in a light that destroyed all of the images of the pink haired teen.

To both of their surprise nothing appeared but dead trees and rubble. "I feel like you guys are the type of people to be hurting others, and I can see it clearly. Both of you out on the street, starting fights, picking on the weak. But I don't want to assume since you know what they say about it." Natsu's voice echoed around the area making the two males look around to find where the voice was coming from. Neither did not hear the teenager walk up behind them with electricity surrounding his hands.

Natsu then wrapped his arms around Gildarts head causing him to scream in agony, although he wasn't grabbed by the pink haired male the elder could feel how much pain Gildarts was in. But he wondered how the teenager had electricity coming from his hands if he did not possess any abilities. It was because the pink haired teen had shock gloves powerful enough to damage a supernatural since it managed to inflict some damage on Gildarts.

Makarov didn't notice when Natsu started to hit some of his pressure points until he started to feel the pain. He hit the pressure points to paralyze the elder for a brief second when the teenager started sending a barrage of punches towards the short male. Unfortunately the male still had his shock gloves on so the pain was dealing some damage, if he was not wearing the gloves than it probably wouldn't be doing any damage at all.

When Makarov finally had the strength to move his body started growing to the point where he was the size of a giant. The elder decided to stop holding back and intended to end the fight with a single blow. He brought his foot upwards and slammed it down upon Natsu's body, when he retrieved his foot he witnessed the teenager standing up covered in blood. This shocked the giant since he knew he was not holding back his power when he landed a blow onto the boy.

He was now looking at the male as he was dusting himself off as if he was just pushed down to the ground and not just stomped. Makarov then readied his fist to deal another blow to the teenager, he made sure to add all of his strength into this (hopefully) last attack. When he felt his fist make contact with Natsu he was shocked when the teenager managed to stop his fist. He noticed that the pink haired male was bleeding even more than before but yet he was grinning for some unknown reason.

Out of nowhere when the giant was still looking at the male's face he felt something weird. He felt as he was standing in front of some sort of deity giving off immense power even though he was the one who was unharmed. Makarov started feeling weak in his knees as he felt he was losing strength all over his body confusing him. Unexpectedly Natsu then jumped towards the elders face and dug his leg onto the giant's neck causing him to fly off so suddenly.

Natsu did not notice Gildarts getting up from behind him and leaped in the direction of the elder. As he was doing this, the pink haired teen was feeling some sort of strength arising in his body giving him a chance at winning the brawl he was in. Suddenly the male felt arms around his chest as he was grabbed by the orange haired male he thought he knocked out earlier. Natsu felt Gildarts starting to tighten his grip around his body feeling as if his bones were starting to fracture.

The pink haired male thought fast as he kept elbowing Gildarts chest with all the strength he could muster while in the taller male's lock. Luckily this was proving to be effective as he saw the man's facial expressions were one's of pain and agony. "Kidney Shot! Kidney Shot! Kidney Shot! Kidney Shot!" Natsu yelled as he kept elbowing the male before he stopped and started speaking. "And Pause... SUCKER PUNCH!" He yelled before he abruptly got out of Gildart's grip and dug his fist into the male's abdomen.

The punch was so immense it caused Gildarts to gasp and cough out blood as he did not expect to feel such pain from the shorter male. While this was happening, Makarov was starting to regain his composure and searched to where the pink haired teen was at the moment but was surprised at what he witnessed. Natsu's entire body was surrounded in pure red flames which surprised and horrified the elder.

He was horrified since the teen was starting to counter against the two males without any real strength and now he had strength that could equal their own... This did not look good for the two, while Makarov was starting hesitate in attacking Natsu looked away from Gildarts and looked towards the sky. "Ahh now that the clowns been put to bed how about we tend to the elderly." The pink haired teen said as he turned his head towards the giant.

Makarov could not move at the moment since it felt like something was restraining him, he looked down at his body to see if he was wrapped around in anything. He then made direct eye contact with Natsu and realized that the teen's eyes were now blood-shot red and looking as if they were glowing along with the flames around his body. Suddenly Natsu appeared right in front of Makarov before he pushed some sort of sphere on the giant's face causing it to explode.

This dealt enough damage to make the giant shrink back to his normal short size. Suddenly a bunch of people started surrounding the male who was engulfed in flames giving off immense heat. He didn't give any of them his attention as he simply just looked above as he felt little droplets of water on his shoulders. Soon he started feeling many droplets of water all over his body as it was now starting to rain heavily and soon heard sounds of thunder echoing all over.

Everyone who was surrounding Natsu looked at him confused since it looked so unorthodox so see fire so lively in any kind of water. The fire that engulfed the pink haired male was looking as uncontrollable as ever as it appeared as if just standing near it would burn someone. "Everyone get away! This one is more powerful than he appears! He just single-handedly defeated Gildarts and is giving me a hard time!" The short man yelled to the people nearby him to warn them of the danger he thought he could handle.

"Yeah right! You expect me to believe that since bitch could defeat both of you?!" A blonde male with a scar on his face asked as his body was soon covered in yellow lightning. He vanished and appeared behind the pink haired teen before aiming his foot towards Natsu's back. He succeeded and send the young man soar across the area sending him crashing through many trees. Unexpectedly another male jumped above where the teen landed and then sand appeared from his hands and landed on his body.

Out of nowhere purple fire was launched where Natsu was and exploded when it made contact. To make sure it was inflicting injury Makarov grew his fist and smashed it to where the teenager still was at before he would get up and fight back. Everyone's attacks created smoke and dust big enough to hide the teenager's body and just waited for them to clear. Suddenly in the smoke everyone noticed a pair of red glowing eyes glaring at everyone causing them to have a chill up their spine.

Fire from the smoke then arose causing Natsu's body to be seen as his flames now got bigger and hotter. The pink haired male started to clench his fists and started yelling before the fire then created an explosion big enough for everyone around him to be caught in it. After the explosion cleared only a few people appeared to be left standing while everyone else was badly injured and was knocked unconscious.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu yelled as he flew towards the blonde male and sent his knee towards the male's chin. He successfully made contact as the male started ascending before the pink haired male grabbed his leg and slammed him back towards the ground causing him to cough out blood. Once again Gildarts got back on his feet before looking towards Makarov and the blonde nodding to confirm something the teenager was not aware of yet.

The blonde male got back on his feet panting before the three males who were still standing surrounded Natsu and started sending a barrage of punches towards the boy. The teen thought this would be difficult since barrage of punches might defeat him so he quickly thought of a plan and put his palm out towards the ground and shot a fire beam out of it towards the ground creating smoke. This temporarily blinded the three from the boy but used their senses to detect him.

Unfortunately it was not enough for them to know who was who since each of them were badly injured. Natsu decided to go on the offensive and elbowed Gildarts and Makarov's faces causing them to stop their attacking and the teen focused his attention towards the other male. He as well started sent a mass of punches and kicks towards the scar faced stranger, luckily he was pushing him back before he heard the orange haired male behind him. "DAMN IT!" Natsu said before he kicked the blonde's neck sending him off another direction and focused on the other opponent.

Both male's fist did not manage to inflict pain as they kept clashing along with their kicks and other attacks. As he was fighting Gildarts, Natsu knew that he could not keep this up for long as tremendous pain started building up in his body. It eventually became too much as he had to stop since he could not bear it but unfortunately it led to him being wide open before all three males started attacking him simultaneously.

Natsu could not do a single thing since he was too focused on the pain inside him as the other male's inflicted even more damage which did not help his situation. Suddenly he felt the lightning taze him preventing him from moving before he saw the elder's fist grow bigger than ever before and was sent towards him. The pink haired teenager hoped he would have a chance to ease the pain so he had his palm out as if he were expecting to catch it. Right when the giant's fist was a few millimeters away from his face he was knocked out by something else.

* * *

 **Please Leave a Review!**

 **Hope You Guys Have A Good Day! Bye! Later!**

 **-King Out**


End file.
